sweet home Konoha
by foxyeyes
Summary: Sasuke, Itachi and Hinata are siblings, Uchihas. they are a happy family. though a bit weird, too. their parents are billionaires are never home. Itachi has to take care of his younger siblings, because Sasuke is too lazy and Hinata is too immature to take care of herself. but! there is another member of their family: Grand dad- Madara Uchiha and guess what? he's the crazy one :D


'Ojii-san…. Sofu… Ojii-san… Ojii-saaaaan!' I heard a young girl's voice ringing like a bell in my ears. She woke me up, that little demon. 'What time is it, anyways?' I asked myself. 6.45 'Where does this girl have so much energy from? I trained the whole day yesterday and my whole body is aching and she doesn't care at all… prffftt…' I got up from the bed slowly. I sat up rubbing my eyes and trying to avoid the light. I stood up and opened the curtains. 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!' I fell on the floor and faced the ground, covering my eyes with my hands. 'I've just been shot! I'm wounded people! Someone come and help me, I'm dying!' I yelled with agony and rolled on the blue carpet with our clan's symbol. Half a second later someone kicked the door in my room with his/her leg and broke it. I looked up with my eyes almost shut and I saw three dark figures standing above me. I closed my eyes again and started whining and rolling on the floor like a little kid.

'Sasque ani-san!' I heard a girl's voice. I opened my eyes wider: My younger sister, Hinata. She had a huge grin and was staring at me from above.

'How many times have I told you not to say my name with that weird, annoying Spanish accent?' I mumbled still lying on the floor.

'How many times have I told you not to yell that you're wounded when you've just opened the curtains and the light has hurt your eyes for a little?' my sister said with irony and sarcasm

'None.' I answered with a serious voice.

'Get up from the floor, Sasuke. We have to train and get ready for our next mission.' My older brother, Itachi bent and slightly pulled my hair.

'No.' I replied with a lazy voice. I am a sleepyhead, obviously and I'm rarely eager to do something. Unlike my sister, I'm extremely inactive and prefer to sit at home and read a book or watch a film than to go clubbing or socialize. I don't have many friends either.

'Sasuke this is not going to end well. You'd better get up. Or…' Itachi's expressions changed quickly. He stood up and looked towards the hall where my door used to be, before Hinata would break it.

'Or what?' I raised my head and smirked at Itachi, though he didn't even glance at me. Have I missed something? I thought.

'SASUKE…!' I heard a low voice from the hall. It was frightening. It went under my skin; I was shivering. Oh no, not now! I'm totally dead! I almost threw up hearing that voice. I knew I had to get up as fast as possible. But I was too late: he was already standing there, glaring at me with his deadly eyes. His face was emotionless but is eyes were furious.

'Ah… h-hey!' I got up as fast as I could. I grinned like an idiot and pulled my shirt down. It turned out I was still in my pajamas. I was trying not to show my fear, I failed. A sweat dropped from my forehead. 'Ojii-san Madara, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow.' I said with my teeth clenched. I sounded weird.

'Sasuke…' he said in a low voice and with a horrifyingly serious face. 'Sasuke!' he ran towards me. I moved backwards in panic and fear. I let out a faint scream and closed my eyes. Madara Ojii-san was going to kill me for yelling that I was wounded and then acting like a crybaby and then rolling on the floor. I covered my face with my arms and elbows. Seconds later I found out I was alive and not hurt at all. But _someone _was hugging me tight. I opened my eyes gradually and yelped. Madara Ojii-san, THE Madara Uchiha was hugging me with a huge smile on his face. The last time I saw him smile was 2 years ago when I was attacked by a cat and it scratched my face. He just stood there and laughed while I panicked and screamed in unbearable pain. Then he called me a mummy, because my whole face and a part of my chest. Well, now that I think about it, it does seem funny. But it didn't, back then. As you can see, Madara is an emotionless, explosive and sadistic bastard. He is really strict and wants me and my siblings to be as strong as him. He has never said anything sweet or nice to us as a grandfather. Anyways, he was hugging me right now. And laughing, I even saw tears in his eyes! OH MY GOD! The Madara Uchiha is crying! What the hell?

'Sasuke!' he sobbed loudly. 'I haven't seen you for such a long time! I missed you! Come here and hug your old grandfather!' he hugged me even tighter, I couldn't breathe.

'Gramps… y-your c-choking m-meee…' I mumbled already half suffocated. 'Could y-you let me g-go now…p-please?'

'Don't be silly!' he didn't let go

'Um…uh… Ojii-san is really suffocating.' Itachi saved me. Madara let go.

'Sasuke, Sasuke! You've grown a lot! Are you a jonin yet? Oh, I bet you are.' He hit my shoulder with his fist. It hurt, actually.

'Well, I am… a jonin, I mean. And I've mastered all of your jutsus.' I replied.

'Great! You'll show me your skills later. Now help me carry these suitcases upstairs.' He hit my shoulder again. This time it hurt even more. But I kept smiling like an idiot.

'You don't need help. You just don't want to do that alone, am I right?' Hinata was always a little demonic.

'Yeah… but you're not against it right?' he laughed.

'Prffftt…' both Hinata and Itachi sighed.

They went out of the room, carrying Ojii-san's suitcases. I followed them. (Heheh, I didn't get to carry a suitcase). I stopped in front of my room and leaned to the wall. I looked at them from behind. So, here I am standing; the legendary Sasuke Uchiha in my blue pajamas and a hurt shoulder, almost suffocated. And shocked, startled. I smiled, yawned and entered my room (The room that once had a door) and walked into the bathroom with my hands crossed over my head and stretching. I was still sleepy. I kicked the bathroom door with my leg. (We, Uchihas have a really bad habit of kicking the doors instead of opening them with our hands like civilized people.)

So, I guess you're wondering about who I am and what exactly is happening. Well… you'll find out soon. Just let me take a shower first.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Hey guys! This is my fifth fanfiction. I hope you like it. Pretty, pretty please review and tell me your opinions. I'd really like to know your critics! And just a few notes: in the beginning, I've mentioned Sofu, which means grandfather. Also I'm sure you understood but in case you didn't all of this is written by Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata is his sister and his grandfather is Madara Uchiha. Itachi is their brother, too. There are some other details which are important but you'll find out about them in the next chapters. **_____

_**P.S **_

_**I was just watching Sweet Home Alabama and I didn't have any ideas for the title and… this burst in! And I think it's fine, right? Let me know what you think. **___

_**Bye! And have a nice day! **___


End file.
